When Kurt Met Brittany
by EnchantingNightmares
Summary: Prequel to SergeantGullible12's "How Everyone Views Kurt and Brittany's Friendship" in her Ditzy! verse. It's not the best work I've done, but hey give it a shot anyway. Mainly Kurttany friendship. Has slight Brittana and a bit of Kurtana friendship if you squint. Flaming not allowed but constructive criticism is welcomed.


**When Kurt Met Brittany**

**Pairing: Kurt and Brittany (Kurttany) friendship**

**Point of View: Non Specific**

**Ditzy! Kurt**

**Warning Horrendous grammar and possible spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had a pretty good morning. His daddy had told him the he could dress himself if he woke up early enough that day. So he made sure to set his alarm extra early. He bounced his way through the hallway and in to his daddy's room where Burt Hummel had been sleeping peacefully.

"Daddy," Kurt said as he shook his father's body, "Daddy," he said a little louder.

Burt Hummel had blinked his eyes open and squinted at the figure standing above him. "Kurt, what are you doing up at," he glance at the clock and groaned, "four thirty in the morning?"

"I wanted to dress myself today. You said that I could."

Burt loved his son dearly. But he made an effort to try and show his son that he didn't have to take everything so literally.

"Daddy," Kurt said, "can we have waffles? I had a dream last night that we were riding zebras in the forest and to make them go we had to tie a waffle to a stick and hang in in front of them. But, then the zebras kept getting the waffles and we had to keep tying more of them to the stick. But, I lost count after a while because I forgot what number comes after four. Now I really want some waffles."

Burt had to keep from laughing out right at his son. He knew how wild Kurt imagination could get and found it amusing how he can create so many different scenarios. Burt instead gave him a small smile and said "Well, since I'm now awake, I guess so."

Later in the morning, Kurt Hummel stared up at the large school with big eyes. It was his first day of Junior High School. True to his word, his daddy allowed him to dress himself and it quite clearly showed as it reflected Kurt's unique personality. He donned a pair of blue jeans, a purple shirt with a zebra on the front, and two different shoes on his feet, one blue and one green. In his arms, clutched to his chest, he held a small box of colorful felt tips that he would use for the day. His daddy tried to convince him to to at least use regular pencils, but he wasn't going to give in. He thought regular pencils were to boring.

A little while later, he finally tripped in to the classroom he was suppose to be in. The teacher, an older woman in a stripped shirt and white pants hurried over to him. He giggled as he got up off the floor and again clutched his box of felt tips to his chest. "Hi," he said in a long drawl, "I got lost." he said.

The teacher smiled at the boy. "No problem honey," she took a quick glance at his outfit but didn't ask why he was dressed the way he was, "I'm Miss Baker, just go and find a seat."

Kurt smiled at the woman and sashayed his was through the aisles of desks. Some of the boys in the room laughed at the way he walked, but if Kurt noticed them laughing he didn't seem to care. He placed his box on to a desk next to a girl with blonde hair tied up in pig tails and she smiled at him excitingly.

"Hi," she said, "I got lost too, but my best friend Santana showed me where the classroom was. I'm Brittany. I really like your shirt."

Kurt beamed brightly at the girl. "Thanks. You're really pretty. Do you want to be best friends?"

"Okay!" Brittany cheered.

Kurt cheered along with her. "Yay! Friendship!" He leaned over and threw his arms around the girl in a hug.

Brittany and Kurt spent the whole day together. At recess time when Brittany brought her new friend over to Santana, she slightly scared Kurt. But when she saw that he was no harm to her favorite person she eased up and sat listening to Brittany and Kurt talk about Disney princesses and how one day they both hoped to find their own prince. Santana wasn't surprise that the boy wanted a prince. His whole personality screamed fruit cake. She saw that two boys were laughing at the pair after overhearing Kurt's declaration. She glared at the two of them and they ran away, slightly pale faced and scared out of their wits.

As long as Kurt and Brittany were going to be friends the boy would be under her protection.

It was time to pack up to go home for the day when Brittany approached Kurt once again. "Kurtsie," she said," do you want to come over my house? Lord Tubbington keeps reading my diary and I need help finding an extra sneaky place to put it."

Kurt frowned. "I don't know what an extra sneaky place looks like."

"It's okay, I don't either. That's why Santana is going to come over to and help," she paused for a second, "Also, I can't always remember where I put it so that's why Santana hides it for me."

The boy nodded. "My daddy says I have a really 'creative mind' which means I have a lot of smarticles," he used a finger to tap his head, "up here. But, during recess Santana kept using words I didn't really understand. So that must mean Santana has, like, even more smarticles."

Brittany nodded in understanding. "Santana is really smarticle like."

"We're going to have to ask my Daddy if I can come over. He doesn't like it when I talk to people he doesn't know."

When the day was over, Kurt walked out with Brittany's arm locked with his right arm (and Santana trailing after them). His box of pretty colors tucked underneath his left arm and a big smile was plastered on his face.

* * *

**I know this isn't great. I think it's actually pretty terrible, but I had to post it. I'm still trying to figure the dynamics of Kurt's personality in this universe.**

**This fic is part of the Ditzy! Kurt Universe created by SergeantGullible12 and it is posted with permission by her. This is a small prequel to her latest addition "How Everyone Views Kurt and Brittany's Friendship". If you want to read that and her other stories about ditzy! Kurt, which I recommend you do, you can go to my page and then click on the community I have up called "Ditzy! Kurt". All of her stories for this universe are in there.**


End file.
